Ignited
by flowersforfanfics
Summary: Anna's plan to bring her sister back to Arendelle takes a wrong turn, revealing something she should've known years ago.


"_I CAN'T!"_

Ice shards escaped through the Snow Queens hands and smashed through her sisters heart.

Anna clasped her chest as the ice made her way into her body. She felt a strange feeling stir within her, like she was about to burst!

Elsa quickly turned around and gasped as she saw her sister clutching her heart as she fell to the floor. She knew what she had done. Anna's heart was frozen, and it was all her fault.

"Anna?!" screamed a familiar voice. Kristoff Bjorgman, one of Anna's companions, ran to her to see if she was okay. He cared for her very much, but preferred to keep his feelings a secret. "Are you alright, Anna?" Kristoff asked, helping her rise to her feet.

Anna nodded. "I'm fine,"

She tried to stand up on her own, but ended up stumbling backwards. Kristoff grabbed her hand and then quickly let go. "Anna your hands are burning! We need to get you out of here."

"Anna, I am so sorry! I'm a monster. I didn't mean-.." Elsa's words drifted away as she saw her sister doing something she thought would never happen. Her sweet, innocent, optimistic sister now had destructive powers of her own.

Fire shot from her hands and into the castle, melting everything in sight! Anna realized what she was doing, but her fear made it worse. Anna couldn't stop herself. She was becoming a monster. Tears welled up in Anna's eyes as she screamed. "Get away from me!" she cried as she ran out with a trail of flames being left behind.

"So, can you help her?" Kristoff asked.

GrandPappy examined Anna and shook his head no with a sad look on his face.

"Anna, you're life is in danger. There is ice in your heart put there by your sister. Not only that, but there is fire in your heart that you were born with," he explained, "That is why you're powers are out of control. The ice in your heart is

conflicting with the fire in your heart, causing a malfunction in your powers."

Anna held back her tears. She had powers all this time, and she never knew. How will she control them? Fire is very dangerous, especially to her sister. Will she ever receive the sisterly bond she always dreamed of?

"If I was born with these, um, powers, how come I never exactly knew about them? And how do I get rid of them?" she asked. She wanted to know. Anna glanced at Kristoff, who was looking at her with sad eyes. She knew he felt bad for her.

"I'm afraid I don't know, Anna. I'm so sorry. All I know is that true love thaws a frozen heart" answered GrandPappy.

"True love?" The words escaped from her lips softly. Anna knew what true love was, and she somewhat believed Hans was her true love. Then Kristoff came into her mind, and she remembered the way she felt when he caught her in his arms. Anna caught herself drooling a bit, and quickly stopped herself. 'Stop, Anna!,' she thought, 'You're engaged to your true love, remember?' she quickly shook away the thought.

"Anna, lets get you back to Hans. Maybe there's a cure in the castle library and he can help you." Kristoff said as he helped Anna onto Sven.

"Hans," she repeated. The name felt so foreign to her that she almost forgot who Hans was. The ice harvester carefully pulled her up and carried her to Sven.

A quick flicker of flames escaped from the young princess's palms. Anna yelped in response to the flames. "I can't ride with you," she said, "I'm too dangerous. I'll just walk." Anna sighed and started walking.

"Are you crazy?" Kristoff asked,"I'm not letting you walk around in the woods alone, especially in your condition."

"Condition? What's _that_ supposed to mean?"

"I didn't mean to offend you at all, Anna, trust me! I just meant, when you're confused and your powers are kinda..going nuts." Kristoff said, reassuring his friend.

"Oh, well, I guess you're right..I just don't want to hurt you." Anna looked away, realizing what her sister wanted to protect her from.

"You won't hurt me." Kristoff smiled, for the first time in forever, and held out his hand. Anna could feel herself blush as she took took his hand, careful not to trigger and flames.

As the entered the kingdom, many thoughts were entering Anna's mind.

"Kristoff?"

"Yeah, Anna?"

"Do you think that now that I have these powers, that I'm a super villain?"

"I don't think you're a villain, Anna."

"Oh, alright, fine. A super hero?"

"Sure, why not?" he chuckled.

"What should my name be? Glow Girl? Burn Babe? Fabu Fire?"

"Hm, what about Super Flare?"

"You're a genius!" Anna giggled and somehow she knew that everything was going to be alright, as long as she's with her best friend.


End file.
